


A True Trickster

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-07
Updated: 2006-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	A True Trickster

Peter curled comfortably on the couch, sitting with his laptop on his knees and leaning with his back against Patrick's side, who was watching some VH1 show. At top volume. Peter was chuckling now and again; he was lurking the boards and thoroughly enjoying himself. They were sarcastic and catty and silly and loving, those boardies. Patrick said he was addicted to reading about himself.

Suddenly his brown eyes widened.

"Whoa! Dude....look at this!" He jammed his elbow backward, bruising a good number of Patrick's ribs. Patrick let out a whoosh of air, and returned a merciless revenge pinch to Peter's back before peering over his shoulder to look at the screen.

"What?"

Peter had clicked on a thread called the Official Trickster Thread, idly wondering what a "trickster" was. He was confronted with a plethora of pictures and general swoonage. It was like.....a Patrick Shrine.

"This is for _me_?" Patrick asked in amazement. "There's a thingy for me?"

"Dude, not only is there a thread...there's an _organization_. A Gang."

"What?!"

Peter laughed out loud, clicking page after page. Pictures. Quotes. Boardies calling each other by name....this thread just kept going and going.

"The Tricksters! Thats what they're called. Get it?"

"I get it. Wow."

"Oooooooo! PORN!" shrieked Peter in delight, and Patrick blushed faintly. "And guess what? Its pretty good."

"Oh my God," muttered Patrick, but there was a grin in his voice. Peter didnt even have to look.

"Man....these girls-and there's a dude too, I think-they are awesome. I mean....look at the date of the first post......now look at the date of this last post. In Board Time....this thread has been here for nearly forever."

"I really don't believe this," Patrick said. Peter turned around quickly and looked at him with surprise.

"What....dude, its not like its undeserved or anything."

Patrick blushed even more furiously, and tried to play it off by rolling his eyes. Peter looked at him steadily, and then started to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Patrick really couldn't be mad when Peter was laughing so openly.

"I just realised something," Pete responded between horsy snorts. He tried to continue, then went off into laughter again. Patrick was grinning too, and he didn't even know what he was grinning about.

"Man......I just figured out....I'm a Trickster too."


End file.
